Under the bloody moon
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: • AU •[KurokoxLectorxAkashi] Bajo aquella intensa lluvia, lo único que podías hacer era correr. ¿Qué otro sentido habría para tu vida? Habías perdido todo, y sin embargo no imaginaste que bajo una inmensa luna roja pronto te sumergirías en un mundo teñido de carmesí. •ONESHOT •


**Disclamer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Los personajes son de su respectivo autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener un rato y sin fines de lucro (aunque claro que tampoco creo que alguien me quiera pagar xD y si me quieren pagar sera bien recibido -?- xD)

 **Notas Autora:** ¡Wao! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿no creen? Siento como si hubiera sido una eternidad D: ¿Eres nuevo leyendo mis tonteras? ¡BIENVENIDO! :D y gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. ¿No eres nuevo y quieres reclamarme porque no he actualizado mi otro fic? xDDD ¡Por favor no me maten! De verdad lamento mucho la tardanza en la serie de oneshots y two-shots. He tenido un evento que me ha llevado todo el mes de abril completito y no me permitió escribir, pero prometo que ya estoy por subir el nuevo oneshot de Destinos Entrelazados ;)

Este oneshot es solo para que sepan que... ¡SIGO CON VIDA! y no, no he abandonado el fic, es por eso que hago acto de presencia xD Tenía pensado en meter esta historia en el mismo fic de Destinos entrelazados, pero ¿que creen? este oneshot es diferente porque es mi primer AU que escribo, por lo que consideré necesario separarlo del resto.

No prometo nada, porque como he dicho es el primero que escribo como AU porque realmente no me gusta hacerlo, pero esta idea estuvo atacándome varios días por lo que decidí plasmarla :D Espero que les guste.

Quizás el principio sea medio aburrido, pero ya verán que... nah, a quien quiero engañar, todo completo esta aburrido, pero por favor si lo leen, léanlo hasta el final(?) xD

Acepto sugerencias y comentarios, también criticas pero que me ayuden a mejorar, osea que me señalen si estoy mal en alguna palabra, si utilice mal las comas o signos de puntuación, porque de las otras no me interesan xD

Gracias por adentrarte a esta nueva historia ;) Más abajo nos leemos :D

 **Advertencia:** Al ser un AU, es posible que los personajes tengan un poco de OOC, pido de antemano una disculpa u.u Y solo pueden leerlo mayores de 15(?) xDD ok no... La portada de este fic **NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD** , son imágenes tomadas de la web, solo que representaban lo que quería mostrar en mi historia xD Credito a su respectivo autor ;)

 **Aclaraciones:** **(T/N)** \- Aquí va tu nombre. **(T/A)-** Aquí va tu apellido. **  
**

 _Cursiva: Flashback, Recuerdos, Pensamientos._

y... eso es todo... creo (?) xD

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _~ Under the bloody moon ~_**

 ** _[Capítulo Único]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Corriste con fuerza a través de aquella oscuridad. No importaba que tan fuerte cayeran las gotas de lluvia sobre tu rostro, nada te detendría.

Ni siquiera sabías cuanto tiempo llevabas así, pero tampoco importaba. Querías alejarte, olvidar cualquiera de tus recuerdos. Habías perdido el lugar al que pertenecías.

Una sonrisa sarcástica decoro tu rostro.

¿Lugar al que pertenecer? Nunca lo habías tenido, así que entonces no habías perdido absolutamente nada.

 _Él_ había sido muy claro, esa **no** era tu familia.

¿Por qué la vida había sido tan injusta? No había sido suficiente con perder tu hogar y tus padres, ¿acaso también deseaban que perdieras tu dignidad?

Nunca habías querido llegar a ese lugar, nunca pediste permanecer con ellos.

Si nadie ahí te soportaba, ¿por qué fingir un cariño que no existía?

Pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba, porque nunca más regresarías.

¿A dónde irías? Cualquier lugar era mejor que estar ahí, incluso si morías era mucho mejor.

Limpiaste el agua que ya había caído en tu rostro, pero de nada servía porque podías sentir como la lluvia se intensificaba.

Un leve ardor en tu hombro derecho te alertó, ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta en qué momento te habías lastimado.

Quizás… quizás si desaparecieras en ese preciso momento todo sería mejor. Las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarte, el cansancio por fin daba sus frutos.

De pronto resbalaste y todo aquel bosque oscuro desapareció de tu vista por completo. Cerraste los ojos y te dejaste caer.

Todo sería mejor… mejor si ya no estabas más ahí…

* * *

[…]

* * *

Sentiste una mano tocar tu frente y remover los mechones que caían sobre tu rostro. Con dificultad abriste los ojos.

Lo primero en aparecer frente a tu vista fue aquella inmensa luna roja cuya luz se colaba a través de la ventana.

Había dejado de llover.

Lo siguiente que miraste fue la espaciosa habitación en la que te encontrabas, decorada en matices negros y rojo oscuro. La poca iluminación fue lo que te ayudo a ver con claridad el lugar en el que ahora yacías recostada.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- escuchaste una leve voz a tu lado. Enseguida lo miraste.

Aquellos ojos azul cielo te miraban con preocupación. Su cabello, que era del mismo tono que sus pupilas, se encontraba levemente mojado.

-Estoy bien- te limitaste a responder

El chico quitó la pequeña toalla sobre tu frente y volvió a remojarla. Esta vez limpio un poco tus manos que al parecer aún tenían un poco de lodo. Fue entonces cuando te percataste que tenías ropa limpia, diferente a la llevabas unos momentos atrás.

¿Dónde te encontrabas? ¿Quién era esa persona a tu lado? ¿Por qué parecía tan preocupado?

-Al parecer caíste de un acantilado, y te golpeaste la cabeza. Es probable que todo fuera a consecuencia de la fuerte lluvia que azotaba. Te he traído a mi casa.

Observaste al peliazul hablar con tranquilidad, mientras lo observabas a detalle.

Su piel era blanca y fina como la porcelana. Quizás por eso sus ojos resaltaban más que cualquier otra cosa que hubieras visto antes.

-Gracias- respondiste. No es que hubiera sido lo mejor, pero tampoco eras una desagradecida.

-Tienes una herida en tu hombro. Pero…- el chico te miró y seguiste la trayectoria de sus ojos hasta tu herida- no puedo curarte- dijo.

En seguida comprendiste que seguramente pensaba que si lo hubiera hecho tu habrías tomado eso como un atrevimiento de su parte. Negaste con la cabeza y entonces descubriste tu hombro.

Ahogaste un grito de dolor, porque al parecer la herida si era lo bastante profunda como para que ahora te percatarás de eso. Había sangre en ella y seguramente de no curarla pronto podría caer una infección.

El chico tomó un botiquín que había dejado en una mesa cercana y se sentó a tu lado. Sacó una gasa y la botella de alcohol, y entonces se acercó a ti. No dijiste ni una palabra y solo observaste al peliazul limpiar tu herida, a pesar de todo, lo hacía con calma y lentitud como si no quisiera lastimarte.

Pero entonces pudiste darte cuenta que hubo un momento en el que él desvió la mirada y se detuvo. Quizás estabas siendo demasiado aprovechada, o el chico tenía alguna fobia a la sangre. Entonces, con delicadeza retiraste la gasa de su mano y continuaste.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, suficiente has hecho trayéndome aquí- dijiste mientras él te observaba- Gracias, puedo continuar yo sola- y entonces sonreíste.

Era algo extraño que en una situación así pudieras hacer eso, cuando hasta hace algunas horas lo único que deseabas era desaparecer. Pero aquel chico desprendía un aura tranquila y llena de paz que otorgaba algún tipo de calidez a tu cuerpo. Era extraño pero a la vez relajante.

-Entonces me retiro, espero que puedas descansar esta noche- dijo y entonces se puso de pie.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar lo detuviste.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- preguntaste con duda. No era necesario que supieras todos los detalles, con su nombre bastaba.

-Tetsuya… Kuroko Tetsuya- contesto con aquella voz tranquila y esa expresión monótona en su rostro- ¿y el tuyo?

-(T/A) (T/N)

El chico te miró una vez más y haciendo una reverencia salió dejándote en la habitación.

Observaste el cielo que aún contenía algunas nubes grises en él. Probablemente volvería a llover.

Pero esta vez ya no pasarías por el mismo frío que aquejo por un momento tu corazón.

* * *

[…]

* * *

No podrías decir que no habías descansando en aquella enorme mansión que todo el tiempo había permanecido en completo silencio. Ni siquiera supiste cuantas horas habías dormido ni si alguien más, aparte de Kuroko, se había enterado de tu entrada en aquella casa.

Tan pronto como te levantaste arreglaste la cama donde habías dormido y te dispusiste a salir, llevándote la sorpresa de no encontrar a nadie por los alrededores, ni siquiera a Kuroko. No es que te desagradará pero había cierto escalofrió que recorrió tu cuerpo tan pronto como caminaste en busca de alguien más, casi como si estuvieran vigilándote y tú no pudieras verlo.

Cuando pasaste cerca de una de las ventanas del corredor y observaste fuera, pudiste darte cuenta que no solo la casa era grande, sino también los jardines que se extendían más allá de lo que tus ojos podían divisar, pero el cielo seguía siendo gris, a pesar de no haber nubes, todo lo relacionado a aquel lugar era totalmente oscuro y lúgubre.

¿Dónde te habías metido realmente?

Bajaste las escaleras y buscaste alguna señal que te indicará si Kuroko estaba cerca, pero no había nada.

¿Sería acaso que él se había marchado? No, si esa era su casa él no tendría porque haberse ido. Pero entonces, ¿dónde se encontraba?

Cuando abriste una de las puertas observaste una enorme mesa que se extendía a lo largo. En la silla principal había alguien sentado, al parecer desayunando.

-Y-Yo… lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpir- dijiste con voz vacilante cuando aquella persona notó tu presencia y volteó a verte.

Una mirada fría y serena que no dejo un segundo de observarte. Eran unos ojos heterocromaticos amenazantes. Ambos ojos, tanto el rojo como el dorado, brillaban con intensidad.

Pero como si aquella frialdad hubiera sido fruto de tu imaginación, su semblante cambio completamente, transformándose cuando una sonrisa decoro su rostro.

-Tú eres quien ha traído Tetsuya… ¿no es verdad?- asentiste sin decir más- ¿Te sientes mejor? Ayer parecías estar cansada.

-Ah… sí. Gracias- te inclinaste haciendo una reverencia- lamento las molestias que les ocasione.

-No tienes que disculparte…- continuó el pelirrojo mientras tú alzabas la vista- Soy Akashi Seijurou.

-M-mucho gusto, soy (T/A) (T/N)

-¿Deseas comer algo? Probablemente tengas hambre.

-¿E-eh? N-no… y-yo…- tartamudeaste un poco, no querías causar más problemas. Pero entonces el ruido de tu estomago hizo eco en medio de aquel silencio que los acompañaba.

Y la estruendosa risa de Akashi fue lo siguiente que escuchaste dentro de ahí.

-Vamos, siéntate. No me gusta comer solo.

No tuviste más opción que obedecer y entonces tomaste asiento en una de las sillas no muy lejanas a él.

Aún te preguntabas como es que no habías visto a nadie por los alrededores, cuando era seguro que siendo aparentemente jóvenes de buena familia tendría que tener a su disposición alguna clase de servidumbre.

Te sorprendiste cuando repentinamente una presencia se apareció a tus espaldas. Y fue cuando esa persona colocó un plato con comida frente a ti, cuando te diste cuenta que era uno de los empleados que seguramente tenían. Pero era extraño que hubiera salido de la nada…

-Gracias- articulaste saliendo de tu estupefacción.

Pero el individuo ni siquiera te miró y salió dejándote nuevamente con interrogantes.

-Ah, discúlpalo. No es muy hablador- dijo Akashi, casi como si estuviera leyendo tus pensamientos.

Miraste al pelirrojo con cierta duda, era seguro que era más que eso. Sin embargo, estabas es una casa que no era la tuya, y realmente si algo ocurría ahí no era de tu incumbencia. Continuaste comiendo, bajo la atenta mirada del chico, observaste de reojo… él no parecía haber probado bocado de su plato, pues conservaba la misma cantidad desde que habías entrando al comedor.

-K-Kuroko… ¿no se encuentra?- preguntaste intentando romper aquella atmosfera, Akashi por su parte te miró con una sonrisa- s-solo quiero agradecerle por ayudarme anoche.

-Tetsuya pronto estará aquí- contestó simple y directo.

-No quiero molestarlos más… y-yo tengo que irme-dijiste una vez que terminaste y te pusiste de pie- ¿Podrías por favor agradecerle de mi parte? – finalizaste inclinado tu cabeza.

-Y realmente… ¿tienes un lugar al cual ir?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, sorprendiéndote.

¿Por qué preguntaba algo así? ¿Sería posible que él supiera algo de tu situación?

-Y-yo…- ahora no estabas segura como contestar a su pregunta. Sentías como si con aquella mirada el pelirrojo pudiera adivinar cada pensamiento tuyo.

En cualquier momento podía descubrir que de verdad no tenías un lugar al cual llegar.

Pero entonces Akashi se puso de pie dejando la servilleta en la mesa.

-No tienes porque irte. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras- dijo y sin más salió.

Parpadeaste confusa ante su comentario. No querías tener que depender de nadie en esos momentos, pero sinceramente cuando habías salido de aquella casa no habías planeado a donde ir.

Sus palabras siguieron haciendo eco en tu interior…

" _No tienes porque irte"_

No. Él no había sido la única persona que te había dicho unas palabras parecidas a esas.

Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás… porque definitivamente nunca regresarías.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Escuchaste como alguien tocaba la puerta dos veces y entonces te pusiste de pie yendo hasta ella. Te sorprendiste cuando fue Kuroko quien apareció frente a tus ojos.

-(T/N)-san… ¿estás mejor?- preguntó tranquilamente mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme Kuroko.

-He traído un poco de medicina, permaneciste mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia y podrías haber pescado un resfriado- dijo mientras colocaba la bolsa en la mesa.

-No te preocupes por eso…- dijiste negando con la cabeza- estoy mejor. Estaba preocupada porque no te encontraba por ninguna parte. Akashi-san fue quien me dijo que no tardarías.

-Akashi-kun… ¿Akashi-kun te ha hecho algo?-preguntó repentinamente generando sorpresa en ti. Su tono había cambiado completamente, dejando de lado su monótona expresión.

-No, él no ha hecho nada…- contestaste y claramente pudiste ver como un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios.

Quizás ese chico era peligroso, porque definitivamente su aura era completamente diferente a la de Kuroko.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntaste esperando obtener una respuesta, pero en su lugar solo hubo silencio.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, habrías preferido rendirte y no entrometerte… pero alguna fuerza extraña te decía que no podías dejar a Kuroko de esa forma intranquila.

Algo sucedía, y no importaba que tan malo fuera… seguramente no podría ser peor a lo que ya habías visto hasta ahora.

-Kuroko…- lo llamaste, haciendo que te mirará- No tengo un hogar al cual ir- confesaste. Después de todo para poder ganar la confianza de alguien, tenías que ser sincera tú misma- ayer… yo estaba intentado huir de mi realidad, y hubiera deseado morir si eso era necesario para olvidar todo mi pasado y todo lo que soy. Pero estoy aquí porque tú me has ayudado.

El rostro impasible del peliazul permaneció callado escuchándote.

-Akashi-san me ha dicho que puedo quedarme aquí…- observaste como el chico parpadeó- y si soy sincera, quiero quedarme contigo. Pero si tú me dices que no lo haga, me iré.

El peliazul desvió la mirada. Eso probablemente quería decir que él no deseaba que permanecieras ahí.

-Pero…- llamaste de nuevo su atención- si tú me permites quedarme, o si hay algo que deba saber antes de tomar una decisión, quiero que me lo digas.

Kuroko dirigió su mirada a ti, clavándola fijamente en tus pupilas.

-¿No te asustarás?- preguntó sereno- ¿Creerás que te estoy diciendo la verdad?

-Creeré cualquier cosa que me digas- confirmaste con seguridad.

Y como si se tratará de la confirmación de la misma luna, aquel resplandor rojo de la luna se extendió por encima de Kuroko iluminando todo a su alrededor.

-Soy un vampiro- dijo mirándote fijamente a los ojos.

Permaneciste estática en tu lugar. Era imposible creer que esa leyenda fuera cierta. Pero todo en aquella mirada azul te decía que él estaba diciendo completamente la verdad.

-¿Es por eso que preguntaste si Akashi-san me había hecho algo?

Él asintió.

-Sabes que nuestro alimento es…- continúo- …sangre

Era cierto, habías escuchado muchas veces acerca de las leyendas de vampiros y aunque nunca creíste que fueran realidad, ahora podías comprobarlo al ver los filosos colmillos que asomaban de la boca de Kuroko.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- preguntaste. Ahora era tú turno para saber qué era lo que él pensaba.

-Si aún después de saber esto, quieres quedarte… entonces hazlo, por favor.

Sonreíste y asentiste, al parecer lo que estaba preocupándole era el hecho de que tú supieras la verdad acerca de ellos. Pero realmente no te importaba el hecho de que ellos fueran vampiros, porque aún a pesar de eso alguien como Kuroko poseía la calidez que a ti te hacía falta.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Los siguientes días dentro de aquella mansión fueron complemente tranquilos y silenciosos como todo lo que rodeaba a esa casa. Pero ahora entendías porque nadie se acercaba a aquel bosque en el que ese día de lluvia te adentraste. Y era porque en medio de todo eso, se encontraban ellos… los vampiros con los que ahora vivías.

A pesar de todo, no habías visto ninguna situación fuera de lo común. Y es que si eras sincera contigo misma, ellos realmente no parecían vampiros. Ambos desayunaban juntos como gente normal, aunque era cierto que no probaban bocado alguno, pero siempre te acompañaban, como si de esa manera sintieran que tú estabas más cómoda.

La mayor parte del tiempo estabas con Kuroko, porque a pesar de que Akashi siempre era amable contigo, no podías evitar sentir escalofríos cuando estabas cerca de él, o a solas.

-¿Tienes miedo de que bebamos tu sangre?- preguntó repentinamente Kuroko mientras ambos estaban sentados en la sala. El calor del fuego que ardía en la chimenea complementaba la escena entre ustedes dos.

No sabías como contestar, porque en realidad no tenías miedo de eso. Y quizás si respondías eso, Kuroko podría sorprenderse. Pero era cierto, ni siquiera saber que ellos eran vampiros te había causado temor. Mucho menos que bebieran de tu sangre porque, al fin y al cabo, esa era la forma en la que ellos se alimentaban.

Pero ahora que te dabas cuenta, jamás habías visto a Kuroko beber ni una gota de sangre… a diferencia de Akashi, a quien en alguna ocasión pudiste ver bebiéndola de una copa.

-Kuroko… tú… ¿no bebes sangre?- preguntaste con algo de intriga, pero inmediatamente el peliazul te dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

-No creo que sea necesario contestar esa pregunta (T/N)-san, además fui yo quien te preguntó primero.

Reíste por lo bajo.

-No tengo miedo- contestaste firme. No era como si quisieras mentirle.

-Tú… ¿aún deseas morir…?- Kuroko fijó su mirada azul sobre ti.

Si bien era cierto que tiempo atrás lo deseabas, eso no significaba que la razón por la que no tenías miedo era porque creías que si bebían de ti, terminarías por morir.

Eso era casi como si te arrojaras a la muerte por placer.

-No es lo que estas pensando, Kuroko- contestaste- Es solo que… es aún más extraño que ustedes no la beban. Pero si quieres saber porque no tengo miedo, eso es porque sé que tú no lo harías…

Ahí estaba, esa era la respuesta que él estaba esperando.

-Y-yo… - Kuroko dudó unos segundos, y entonces desvió la mirada. Te percataste enseguida de su expresión, y poco a poco te acercaste a él.

-¿Te encuentras mal?- preguntaste mientras colocabas una mano sobre su frente. Desde hacía algunos días atrás había una actitud rara en él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-(T/N)-san…- pronunció tu nombre mientras colocaba una mano sobre tu mejilla. Su contacto te estremeció al sentir como la acarició y poco después bajo hasta tu cuello.

Un repentino sentimiento de nervios inundó parte de tu cuerpo. No era miedo, más bien era algo diferente. Algo que nunca antes habías experimentado con ninguna otra persona.

-¿K-Kuroko…?- notaste como él miró fijamente tu cuello, pero continuo sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

El contacto duró unos segundos más y de inmediato el peliazul se puso de pie ocultando la mirada tras su flequillo.

-L-lo siento…y-yo…- y así como se puso de pie, salió de la sala rápidamente sin dejarte decir más.

Apretaste fuertemente la mano sobre tu pecho.

¿Podría ser acaso…?

-No deberías ser tan cruel con Tetsuya…- de repente la voz de Akashi se escuchó a tus espaldas. Volteaste a mirarlo sorprendida- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo se ha estado conteniendo?

Levantaste las cejas levemente.

-A Tetsuya no le gusta herir ningún ser humano. Y nunca ha estado dispuesto a beber de su sangre, pero…- el pelirrojo acortó peligrosamente la distancia entre ustedes, hasta quedar frente a ti- desde que tú llegaste… parece dificultársele mucho más…- susurró en tu oreja.

Abriste los ojos desmesuradamente. Eso significaba que era tú culpa su extraño comportamiento.

Akashi recorrió tu cabello a un lado, dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de tu cuello, y lejos de separarse de ti, parecía querer acortar la distancia mucho más.

-Y entiendo muy bien por qué es difícil…- sentiste claramente como aspiro tu aroma- con ese olor tan delicioso que tienes.

Tragaste saliva sin saber cómo reaccionar, y entonces Akashi rodeo tu cintura con su mano mientras te acorralaba contra una de las paredes.

-A-Akashi-san…

Intentaste empujarlo, pero nada funciono. Su boca ya estaba muy cerca de tu cuello, tanto que claramente podías sentir su respiración.

-Tu piel es suave…- susurró nuevamente haciéndote estremecer- Quiero ser el primero en probar tu sangre.

-N-no… no quiero eso… Akashi-san…- articulaste en medias frases.

-¿Estas esperando que el primero sea Tetsuya?- preguntó con tono malicioso- No creo que él piense en algo así…

Frunciste el ceño.

-Déjame hacerlo…- el pelirrojo apretó su agarre y soltaste un leve quejido- te aseguro que lo disfrutarás…- la lengua de Akashi recorrió lentamente tu cuello, logrando que te sonrojarás.

Y no era para menos, era la primera vez que tenías ese tipo de contacto con alguien. Pero definitivamente no deseabas que él hiciera algo así.

-Te haré sentir lo maravilloso de mis colmillos…

Cerraste los ojos, y sentiste la punta de sus colmillos rozando tu piel.

Esperaste que llegara lo peor.

-Akashi-kun- de repente la voz de Kuroko resonó y para cuando abriste los ojos, la mirada azul del chico estaba sobre el pelirrojo.

-Y-yo…- intercalaste la mirada entre ambos, que no habían dejado de observarse.

-Así que aún estas aquí, Tetsuya…- Akashi sonrió de lado, y entonces te soltó.

-(T/N)-san- su llamado te sobresalto- Vamos- y dicho esto Kuroko te tomó de la mano arrastrándote tras de él.

Lo único que pudiste hacer fue dar un último vistazo a Akashi antes de salir, observando una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

Solo esa acción ya había sido agotadora para ti. Suspiraste y observaste la mano de Kuroko que te sujetaba.

¿Qué sería lo que él estaba pensando de ti en esos momentos? ¿Estaría enfadado?

No tendrías respuestas hasta que pudieras hablar con él. Y ese momento llegó cuando ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de tu habitación y el chico abrió para que ambos entraran. Él continuo dándote la espalda mientras el silencio formado daba paso a un inquietante nerviosismo.

-Kuroko… y-yo…

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha hecho daño?- pudiste percibir la preocupación en sus palabras. Misma que se reflejo en sus ojos una vez que estos se clavaron en los tuyos.

Tu mano estaba temblando levemente.

Pero no era por la situación formada entre Akashi y tú. Realmente podías percibir que tal y como había dicho el pelirrojo, Kuroko parecía sufrir más desde tu llegada.

Te acercaste con cuidado, y entonces colocaste una mano sobre la mejilla del chico. Él se sobresaltó al sentir tu contacto y te miró con nerviosismo, negó con la cabeza y apartó con delicadeza tu mano.

Respiraste profundamente.

-K-Kuroko… ¿desde cuándo no bebes sangre humana?- te habías atrevido a confrontarlo.

-No sé de que hablas, lo que sea que Akashi-kun te haya dicho…- de inmediato el peliazul intento negar todo.

-No me importa lo que Akashi-san haya dicho…- le detuviste abruptamente antes de que continuara- quiero saber qué es lo que tú sientes. Por qué puedo ver en tus ojos el sufrimiento, porque a pesar de que eres un vampiro, desprendes la calidez que no he encontrado en nadie más. Pero eso no significa que no puedo ver el dolor que guardas. Y yo… yo quiero saberlo- confesaste.

Kuroko bajo la mirada, muy probablemente era algo que él deseaba olvidar. Podías comprenderlo, porque tú tenías muchos malos recuerdos que querías borrar para siempre. Pero en esta ocasión, querías saber más de él, querías poder entender cuál era su sentir. Y si podías ayudarlo, estarías dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Desde hace muchos años…- las primeras frases salieron dificultad, pero tú tomaste su mano- he dejado de hacerlo. Desde que mi mejor amigo murió… p-por mi culpa.

Notaste como él chico apretó su puño, quizás era incluso más difícil para él hablar sobre eso.

-Pudo haber tenido una vida alegre si no nos hubieras conocido, si yo hubiera evitado que cayera en la desgracia, pero…- tu corazón se oprimió con tan solo escucharlo. Podías sentir su dolor como si fuera tuyo.

De inmediato te acercaste y rodeaste su cuello para abrazarlo. Él se sorprendió, pero con lentitud rodeó tu cintura para corresponderte.

-No es tu culpa…- susurraste- estoy segura que él lo sabía. Porque nadie es tan generoso como tú, quien me salvo aquella noche. Porque cuidaste de mí aunque soy una humana. Aunque yo misma deseaba morir en ese momento, y aún así me salvaste.

Te pegaste a él con más fuerza.

-Estas equivocada- dijo repentinamente- porque te he traído al peor lugar, a uno que quizás te haga sufrir más de lo que ya lo has pasado. Porque no puedo evitar sentir esa atracción hacía tu sangre, porque yo…

El peliazul se alejo de ti repentinamente, mientras lo mirabas. De verdad habías sido torpe, nunca tomaste en cuenta sus sentimientos. No te diste cuenta que siendo un vampiro, tener a una humana significaba atentar contra su fuerza de voluntad. Él necesitaba alimento, y tú eras eso que le hacía falta. Y sin embargo lo dejaste de lado, creyendo que podrías vivir con él como si nada pasará.

Sí, de verdad estabas muy equivocada.

Con firmeza caminaste hasta quedar frente a él.

-Kuroko- lo llamaste para que volteara verte y entonces, para su sorpresa, sujetaste tu cabello dejando al descubierto tu cuello- No necesitas contenerte…- dijiste de forma comprensiva.

Observaste sus colmillos sobresalir, apretando la quijada. Claramente no deseaba hacerlo.

-No lo hagas (T/N)-san… yo no quiero…- dijo retrocediendo unos pasos, con esa mirada de sufrimiento.

-Soy yo quien lo quiere, Kuroko- dijiste acercándote más a él.

-No sabes lo que dices, nunca has sido mordida por un vampiro…

-Tienes razón, no puedo saberlo. Pero si eres tú no me importa- tomaste su mano con cuidado- porque quiero entenderte, quiero sentirme cerca de ti. No quiero tener que alejarme.

Ambos se miraron, y un rápido palpitar se hizo constante en tu corazón.

Kuroko abrió la boca, dejando al descubierto sus brillantes colmillos; y entonces acercó su rostro hasta el tuyo.

-Puede dolerte un poco…- dijo, e inmediatamente asentiste cerrando los ojos.

No sabías que tan doloroso sería, ni qué tipo de sensación era la que se crearía. Pero aún así querías hacerlo.

Esperaste respirando entrecortadamente, pero entonces otro movimiento hizo que abrieras los ojos nuevamente.

Kuroko había tomado la mano con la que lo sujetabas subiéndola con mucha delicadeza hasta la altura de su rostro. Parpadeaste confusa ante su acto, él extendió tu mano dejando al descubierto la palma y de forma suave incrusto sus colmillos en ella.

Cerraste los ojos levemente al sentir una pequeña punzada, sintiendo como poco a poco empezó a brotar sangre de los pequeños agujeros. Todo lo contrario a lo que parecía, la herida era profunda pues una cantidad considerable comenzó a bajar a través tu brazo.

Te sonrojaste inmediatamente cuando, de un momento a otro, Kuroko comenzó a lamer la sangre que corría a través de tu brazo. Su lengua recorrió de forma lenta todo tu brazo hasta no dejar nada de aquel líquido rojizo, hasta que finalmente llegó a la palma saboreando cada gota que salía.

Pudiste sentir sus labios hacer fricción contra tu piel, haciéndote enrojecer aún más.

Una vez que termino, Kuroko limpió los rastros de sangre en su boca.

-Es tan dulce…- susurró observándote- tu sangre en muy dulce.

Aquellas palabras hicieron saltar tu corazón, quizás porque era la primera vez que experimentabas ese tipo de emociones.

Y entonces el peliazul acarició tu cabello, mirándote de manera dulce.

-Eso no fue suficiente, ¿verdad?- preguntaste con cierta duda- No me dolerá, no pienses que tengo miedo- dijiste con firmeza sorprendiéndolo. Supiste de inmediato que aquel acto había sido porque él notó tu reacción inmediata al cerrar los ojos. Pero no era temor, no tenías temor de él.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto con tímidez, logrando que sonrieras y asintieras.

Entonces finalmente, Kuroko se acercó hasta ti sujetando con su mano derecha tu cintura y con la otra tu nuca. Temblaste un poco al sentir su contacto, pero para darle confianza colocaste una de tus manos en su brazo, asegurándote de hacerle saber que podía continuar.

Su respiración chocaba contra tu cuello, produciéndote cosquillas. Sentiste la punta de sus colmillos sobre tu piel, y como poco a poco fue clavándolos hasta llegar al fondo.

Soltaste un leve gemido al principio, haciendo que se despegará de tu cuello.

-¿Te hice daño?- preguntó con preocupación, pero tú negaste.

Realmente no querías que se detuviera. El beso tu cuello y pasó la lengua por la herida, enterrando nuevamente sus colmillos. Tensaste un poco tu cuerpo cuando escuchaste claramente como él bebía de tu sangre, de manera lenta y audible para ti.

Era extraño, pero el dolor que habías sentido al principio comenzó a desaparecer transformándose lentamente en una sensación de placer que hasta ahora era desconocida para ti. Te aferraste más a su cuerpo, levantando levemente la cabeza para que él pudiera beber con más comodidad.

Kuroko pareció entenderlo pues comenzó a bajar un poco más.

Aprestaste los nudillos, arrugando de paso su camisa. Era un tipo de emoción completamente diferente a lo que habías esperado. Era como si no quisieras que se detuviera, sentiste como él acaricio tu cintura y subió su mano hasta llegar a tu espalda.

Tú solo te dejaste llevar, sin ser consiente realmente. Volviste a soltar un gemido más, y entonces el peliazul comenzó a avanzar hasta que lentamente ambos cayeron sobre la cama que estaba a tus espaldas.

-Kuroko…- susurraste su nombre, mientras acariciabas su cabello.

Ahora definitivamente no podías pararle, aunque realidad no era como si lo desearas.

Y aunque era placentero, una repentina sensación de cansancio comenzó a inundar tu cuerpo. Si seguías así caerías en un sueño profundo…

Kuroko bebió una última vez, y entonces susurró tu nombre cerca de tu oreja. Ambos se miraron, tú completamente sonrojada apenas manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

Él apartó unos mechones de tu frente, y observaste como cerró los ojos bajando lentamente hasta ti. Instintivamente tú también los cerraste, hasta sentir sus suaves y tersos labios sobre los tuyos. Fue un beso cálido y lleno de ternura.

En ese momento lo entendiste…

Te habías enamorado de Kuroko.

Después de eso solo sentiste la calidez fluir por cada parte de tu cuerpo y poco a poco perdiste el conocimiento.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Abriste los ojos lenta y pesadamente, no estabas segura de que era lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Parpadeaste intentando aclarar tu visión. Estabas recostada sobre tu cama y con una ligera sabana cubriéndote del frío, frente a ti estaba Kuroko aparentemente dormido.

Lo observaste fija y detalladamente para poder apreciar cada uno de sus rasgos. Definitivamente tenía una hermosa piel y brillante cabello azul. Y tu corazón no hacía otra cosa más que guardar cada detalle de su rostro en él.

Nunca habías imaginado semejante cosa, enamorarte de un vampiro no estaba dentro de tus ideales. Y sin embargo, ahora ya no podías hacer nada.

-¿Qué tal amaneciste?- súbitamente se escuchó la voz del peliazul, quien solo mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Muy bien- sonreíste acercando tu mano hasta su mejilla, logrando que pudieras ver esos ojos azules como el cielo.

-Perdóname… y-yo… olvide que era la primera vez que bebían tu sangre.

Una risilla escapó de tus labios. Él se preocupaba por cada detalle.

-No importa. Todo está bien- dijiste y entonces te acercaste dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

El peliazul sonrió.

No sabías en realidad qué tipo de sentimiento era el que Kuroko sentía hacía ti. Pero no te importaba, porque al final y a pesar de todo, tú querías seguir estando con él.

Porque ahora te encontrabas total y completamente sumergida en aquel embriagante pero a la vez atrayente mundo carmesí.

Y al igual que los pensamientos de Kuroko se habían vuelto rojos conteniendo el sabor de tu sangre dentro de él, tu mente estaba llena de su mirada y de aquella calidez que hacía falta en tu vida…

Porque de ahora en adelante, nada te importaba más que la necesidad de estar a su lado… si era posible para la eternidad…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disquieting**_

Caminaste a través de aquella enorme mansión que tiempo atrás te había acogido. En ese entonces no habías imaginado el tipo de mundo en el que te adentrarías, pero tampoco estabas arrepentida.

Habías dejando atrás aquellos recuerdos del que solo conservabas uno solo bueno… entre todos aquellos desprecios, solo uno podías mantener fijo en tu corazón. Y ahora, tu vida era mucho mejor estando cerca de Kuroko.

Aún no comprendías del todo como era su vida, y todo el peso que había sobre sus hombros. Incluso seguías sin comprender la relación que tenía con Akashi, el dueño de aquella casa. En múltiples ocasiones Kuroko te advertía que debías tener cuidado con él, y era cierto que cuando sus miradas se topaban lograba crear cierto escalofrió en tu cuerpo.

Akashi... ¿quién era realmente ese vampiro?

Sin darte cuenta avanzaste perdida en tus pensamientos, hasta que sentiste como chocaste con alguien e inmediatamente ese alguien te sujetó para que no cayeras.

-Akashi-san- lo llamaste con sorpresa cuando levantaste la vista chocando con aquella mirada heterocromatica.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¿Estabas pensando en mí (T/N)?- preguntó con cierto toque lleno de malicia.

Negaste con la cabeza, intentando apartarte de él. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Akashi no te soltó sino que te sujeto de la cintura con más fuerza.

-Me estaba preguntando…- peligrosamente el joven acercó su rostro al tuyo- que es lo que tiene tu sangre para que Tetsuya se comporte de esa manera.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- forcejeaste en un intentado fallido de que te soltará.

-Lo sabes muy bien…- susurró cerca de tu oreja.

Akashi entonces te tomó hasta acorralarte contra la pared, y apretó tus muñecas a cada lado de tu cabeza, dejándote completamente al descubierto.

-Tetsuya tiene buen gusto…- dijo sonriendo y entonces lamió tu mejilla derecha, mientras tú cerrabas los ojos y seguías forcejeando.

Él soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar, y aligeró el agarre de tus manos. Aprovechaste el momento para soltarte, pero cuando te disponías a huir del lugar, él jaló una de tus manos y rodeó tu cintura con la que tenía libre, pegando tu espalda contra su cuerpo.

Nuevamente intentaste quitar sus manos, pero fue inútil, su fuerza era completamente diferente a la tuya.

Akashi quitó el cabello que cubría tu cuello, haciéndote brincar ligeramente.

-No puedo prometerte lo mismo que Tetsuya pero…- sentiste como a continuación el pelirrojo descubrió tu hombro dejando expuesta tu piel- sentirás un placer completamente diferente, aunque igual de reconfortante.

Rápidamente sentiste sus colmillos hundirse, mientras su mano acariciaba tu cintura una y otra vez.

Aprestaste los dientes… aquella mordida era mucho más dolorosa que todas las de Kuroko. Era como si deseara acabar con tu sangre de un solo sorbo.

-Akashi-san… suéltame…- dijiste, pero él te ignoró por completo.

No sabías que más podías hacer.

Pero entonces, alguien jaló de tu mano, despegándote de Akashi.

-Akashi-kun, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- era Kuroko que de inmediato te rodeó con su brazo, haciéndote sentir protegida.

Akashi quitó con un dedo el resto de sangre que había quedado en su boca y lo chupo.

-Nada importante Tetsuya- sonrió de lado, observándote.

-Vamos, (T/N)-san…- Kuroko te tomó de la mano y camino lejos de él.

- _"Puedes ir tan lejos como desees… aún así no podrás escapar"-_ claramente escuchaste el eco de la voz de Akashi en tu interior.

¿Qué significaban todo eso? ¿Por qué podías escucharlo?

Continuaste tu marcha junto a Kuroko, sin voltear a verlo. Era algo escalofriante.

Akashi simplemente los miró marcharse, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué harás cuando los demás se enteren, Tetsuya?- susurró mientras daba la vuelta yendo en sentido contrario a ustedes.

Quizás… Kuroko había tenido razón al decir que ese era el lugar más peligroso en el que podías estar.

 _~…Fin ~_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** OMG, ¿lo terminaste? xDD ¡Felicidades! Te has ganado una galletita(?) En fin, esta es la locura que se me ocurrió escribir. ¿Qué tal quedo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular?

Tú opinión es importante ;) Por todo lo demás agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerme. Esto es lo que pasa con unsa horas de insomnio y un poco de Diabolik Lovers(?) jajaja, aunque déjenme decirles que no soy tan masoquista como para enamorarme de esos vampiros, que si quiero rescatar a uno de ellos, solo sería Subaru, los demás no me importan :v

Aunque quizás es porque solo he visto el anime y no me he adentrado a jugar los videojuegos... si lo hago quizás comience a amarlos un poco(?) xD

Para quien sigue mi fic **"Destinos Entrelazados"** estoy por actualizar prontito, no desesperen, agradezco mucho los comentarios que me dejan ;)

Ahora sí me despido, espero que tengan un agradable fin de semana :D

 _Bye~by_


End file.
